totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Londyńskie poszukiwania
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 15 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Odwiedziliśmy pustynie w Nevadzie w Stanie USA. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w wyzwaniach ekstremalnych. Max i Mike musieli przejść przez kanalizację, Duncan i Sky skoczyć ze spadochronem, a Bridgette i Zoey wytrzymać w klatce z Lwem. Wygrały Misie, dzięki Mike;owi, który mógł zmyć z siebie smród z kanalizacji. Dzisiaj udamy się w miejsce, które kiedyś odwiedziliśmy. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd. Kabina zwycięzców Bridgette, Gwen i Sky grają w karty. Tymczasem Mike wychodzi z pod prysznica. Mike Cześć. Mogę się przyłączyć? Gwen Jasne. Mike W co gracie? Gwen W pokera. Bridgette rozdaje karty. Bridgette Kurczę, ale pech Mike Co masz? Bridgette Nic Mike U mnie też nic. Słabizna Sky I u mnie Mike A u Ciebie Gwen? Gwen Wow, mam jedną parę. Max puka do drzwi Max Ej, mogę skorzystać z Waszego prysznica? Gwen A co mi tam. Przez to wyzwanie w kanale, wali w całym samolocie, więc właź. Kokpit Szef Chris, nie przesadzasz Ty czasem? Przecież oni mogą zginąć Chris Nie martw się. Są ubezpieczeni Szef Tobie odwala od tej władzy. Eh... gdybym wiedział, że tak będzie został bym kucharzem w pudle. Chris Ciągle tylko narzekasz i narzekasz. Dobra, ląduj tutaj Szef Czyś Ty się na mózg z Ezekielem zamieniłeś? Tu nie ma lotniska Chris Bo to ma wyglądać na awaryjne lądowanie Londyn, UK Chris Witajcie w Londynie. Szef musiał awaryjnie lądować na środku skrzyżowania, a Wy macie zadanie Bridgette Czemu Ty choć raz w życiu nie możesz nam odpuścić Chris Odpuszczam, gdy są podsumowania Chris Waszym zadaniem jest złapanie tego delikwenta. (pokazuje zdjęcie). To Kuba Rozpruwacz. Bridgette Zaraz, czy tego już nie było Chris Teoretycznie tak. Ale teraz jest tylko jeden. Za to zadanie jest o tyle utrudnione, że ma on Waszą lokalizacje, a dokładniej lokalizacje Lwów Courtney Chwila. Co? Szef dał im obroże takie jak w "Jedz puszczaj i bądź ostrożny", oraz w "Kocham Cię, kocham Twoje węzły" Chris Lwy przegrały ostatnie wyzwanie więc mają pod górkę. To nagroda dla Misi Duncan Zaraz, a prysznice to co? Chris Przecież od początku wiedziałem, że skorzystaja z niej obie drużyny. Inaczej tamci dwaj musieliby być odseparowani od reszty uczestników, dla dobra Waszego zdrowia. Tak więc. START! Max Skoczę na chwilę do samolotu i zaraz do Was dołączę. Courtney Ej, gdzie Ty się wybierasz? No w sumie nic. Z nim czy bez i tak wygramy. (PZ Max) Zainspirowała mnie wczoraj pewna historia. Wykorzystam to. (złowieszczy śmiech) Max siedzi przy laptopie Chrisa, gdzie fałszuje zdjęcie, aby było widać na nim całujących sie Duncana i Zoey. (PZ Max) O to pierwszy element układanki. Misie Bridgette Dobra. Jesteśmy w czwórkę więc rozdzielimy się. Ja idę z Gwen. Sky Zgoda. Mike i Sky Sky Co myślisz o Gwen i Bridgette? Mike Znaczy? Sky One coś kombinują Wiesz mi. Mike Wiem to. Zauważyłem to wczoraj. Myślę, że powinniśmy trzymać się razem do chwili połączenia drużyn Sky Racja. Gdy przegramy, to najwyżej dojdzie do dogrywki. Bridgette i Gwen Gwen Bridgette, na kogo zagłosujemy w razie przegranej Bridgette Na Sky. Nie podoba mi się. Gwen Lepiej Mike'a. Wszedł z butami do naszego zespołu Bridgette Nie. Potrzebujemy męskiej ręki w zespole. Zauważ, że każda drużyna ograniczona do jednej płci jest tą słabszą. Po za tym. Na pewno nie przegramy zważywszy, że Lwy mają obroże Gwen A ja jednak jestem za tym byśmy wyeliminowały Mike'a. Nigdy nie wiesz kim jest naprawdę. Bridgette W takim razie trzeba rozstrygnąć spór. Złowieszcze Lwy Duncan Jak się zdejmuje to cholerne badziewie? Próbuje zdjąć obrożę, ale tylko razi go prąd Courtney Duncan, czekaj. Tak tego nie zdejmiesz, ale spokojnie. Poradzimy sobie. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, lecz ta chwila długo nie trwała, gdyż Max wbiegł na Courtney powalając ją na ziemie. (PZ Zoey) To było takie romantyczne, a Max zepsuł im tę chwilę Courtney Co Ty wyprawiasz człowieku? Max Courtney, muszę Ci coś pokazać. (na ucho - nie wiem jak tam sięgnął) To może być dla Ciebie świetny interes. Courtney Mówisz? Max Tak, ale nie tutaj. Courtney i Max gdzieś poszli Duncan On coś kombinuje. Nie podoba mi się to. Zoey Spokojnie Duncan. Musimy iść. Misie: Bridgette i Gwen Gwen Cóż, zgadzam się z Tobą, ale jedyne co to musimy... Pojawia się Kuba Rozpruwacz na horyzoncie Gwen ...zaraz, czy to jest? Bridgette Łapać go! Kuba Rozpruwacz zaczął uciekać Gdzieś koło Big-bena Courtney Mam nadzieje, ze nie ciągnąłeś mnie przez pół miasta na próżno. Max Nie. Chce być tylko z dala od reszty. Patrz Pokazuje jej sfałszowane zdjęcie z całującymi się Duncanem i Zoey. Courtney CO? (szok). Jak on mógł. A mówił, że mnie kocha. Zniszczę Zoey raz na zawsze. Max Spokojnie. To akurat fake, ale możesz użyć tego by zaszantażować kogo trzeba Courtney Mógłbyś jaśniej Max mówi coś na ucho Courtney, a Courtney po chwili złowieszczo się uśmiecha. (PZ Courtney) Kurczę. To jest to czego było mi trzeba. Złowieszcze Lwy Courtney i Max wracają do drużyny. Duncan Co Wam to tyle zajęło? I o co chodziło Courtney O, nic takiego. Musimy znaleźć Rozpruwacza. Duncan No to do dzieła. Co nie Zoey Nikt nie odpowiada Odwracają się Duncan Zoey Courtney Max Widać w oddali Kubę Rozpruwacza, który ciągnie worek z Maxem i Zoey (PZ Duncan) No ja pierdolę. Nie wiem kto tym razem jest przebrany za Rozpruwacza, ale raczej nie jest zbyt inteligenty, że porywa bezużytecznego członka drużyny. Ale z drugiej strony. Zostałem sam na sam z Courtney. To miłe. Duncan Więc eee... skoro zostaliśmy sami to może...? Courtney Nie teraz. Musimy dokończyć zadanie. Za nim Oboje ruszyli Misie: Mike i Sky Mike Nie no co Ty? Moje osobowości zostały utracone. Najbardziej tęsknie za Manitobą, bo często pomagał mi znajdować rzeczy które pogubiłem. Sky A Svetlana mogła by być świetną konkurentką dla mnie. Nagle oboje zostali schwytani przez Rozpruwacza. Misie: Bridgette i Gwen Obie biegną przed siebie i wpadają na Courtney i Duncan biegnących w przeciwnym kierunku Bridgette Zaraz, co Wy tu robicie? Courtney A co Wy robicie? Gwen Szukamy Kuby Rozpruwacza Duncan No my też. I przy okazji reszty naszej drużyny. Gwen My się rozdzieliliśmy Duncan Jest tam! (Widzi rozpruwacza) Brigdette zarzuca lasso i pozytywnie łapie cel Chris Heroiczne Misie wygrywają. Dzięki Bridgette. Samolot Chris Dobrze. W takim razie mogę Wam ujawnić kim jest Kuba Rozpruwacz Postać zdejmuje maskę ujawniając swoją tożsamość... A jest to... . . . . . Lindsay Courtney Lindsay? Jak? Lindsay Cześć kochani. Chris Lindsay dołączy do drużyny Misi, gdyż to one ją znalazły. A Lwy udadzą się na ceremonie Lwy Ehh Courtney Zoey, można na słówko? Zoey (poszła za Courtney). Pokój zwierzeń Rozmowa trwa. Courtney To jak będzie Zoey. Zrobisz to co Ci każe? Czy chcesz, żeby Mike się o wszystkm dowiedział Zoey Jak możesz? Co? Przeciez to nie prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz. To zdjęcie to fake Courtney Ale on o tym nie wie. Myślę, że wybierzesz dobrą decyzję. Ceremonia Chris Dzisiaj mam dla Was 3 pianki, a Was jest czworo. Jedna osoba z Was wykona skok wstydu. Bezpiecznymi są Courtney i Duncan. Łapcie pianki. Max, to już któryś raz kiedy jesteś zagrożony. Zoey, drużyna coś knuje za Twoimi plecami. Stosunkiem głosów trzy do jednego ostatnią piankę otrzymuje. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Max Max Buahahaha Duncan Ej, chwila co? Jakim stosunkiem trzy do jednego? Chris Tak to. Trzy głosy na Zoey i jeden na Maxa. Zoey Courtney mnie zaszantażowała, że mam zagłosować na siebie, albo powie Mike'owi, ze go zdradzam z Duncanem. Dodatkowo pokazała mi to zdjęcie, które jest fake'm Duncan Wow. Ja już wiem kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Raczej Max, a nie Courtney. Chris Zoey. Skok wstydu czeka. Szef podaje jej spadochron Zoey skacze Duncan Trzymaj się. Chris Tak więc. Zakończyliśmy nasz odcinek. Była ósemka i została ósemka. My chyba z tej finałowej ósemki to nie wyjdziemy. Czy Duncan spuści łomot Maxowi. Jak Lindsay odnajdzie się w nowej drużynie i po czyjej stanie stronie. To juz w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podroży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan, Max i Zoey. **Cała czwórka należała do Lwów. *Po eliminacji Zoey, Courtney zostaje jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie Złowieszcze Lwy. **Również po jej eliminacji, Mike został ostatnim uczestnikiem 2nd obsady. *To trzeci raz w cyklu kiedy ktoś głosuje na siebie. Wcześniej miało to miejsce w Hokejowa gra i Zagubieni na pustyni. **Po raz pierwszy nie było to jednak z własnej woli. *Wyzwanie, jak i cały odcinek nawiązuje do "Gdy widzę Londyn to...". *Wszyscy którzy zostali schwytani przez Kubę Rozpruwacza/Lindsay, nie należeli do pierwszej obsady, natomiast Ci, którzy nie zostali schwytani byli z pierwszej obsady. *Po raz drugi z rzędu odwiedzono kraj anglojęzyczny. *Intryga Maxa jest podobna do intrygi Alejandro w "Dziwne przypadki". Obaj fałszują zdjęcie, gdzie widać bliską relacje dwóch osób. *Podobnie jak w Kanadyjskie mistrzostwa, zagrożeni byli Max i Zoey, jednak za tamtym razem oboje zostali uratowani. **Podobnie jak w tamtym przypadku, Zoey otrzymała więcej głosów niż Max. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd